Falkenbanner
Datei:Gildenbanner_Kopieklein.jpg Das Falkenbanner - Wer sind wir? Wie beschreibt man einen Verbund von Personen, die eigentlich nur das Eine im Sinn haben? Abenteuer! Das Falkenbanner ist weder eine militärische Einheit der Armee, noch ein Seitenarm einer der unzähligen Orden der Kirche des Lichts. Es ist ein Zusammenschluss gleichgesinnter Reisender die wissen möchten, wie es in der Welt zugeht. Die die Wunder sehen möchten, von denen Bücher, Großväter und alte Veteranen erzählen und die selbst erleben wollen, was sonst nur in alten Legenden und großen Heldenromanen geschrieben steht. Es ist die Neugier auf das Unbekannte, die unzählige Reisende hinaustreibt in die Wirren unserer Welt. In die tiefe Dunkelheit unter den Bergen, in die luftigen Paläste des Himmels oder die Ruinen längst untergegangener Zivilisationen. Immer auf der Suche nach Dingen, die verloren waren, Landschaften, die es wert sind betrachtet zu werden und Orte, von denen man mit Stolz sagen kann: „Ich war dort.“ Es ist stets sicherer in Gruppen zu reisen, Erfahrungen auszutauschen und sich mit vertrauenswürdigen Kameraden über die spektakulären Dinge zu freuen, derer man ansichtig geworden ist. Das Falkenbanner bietet nun all diesen Leuten, Abenteurern, Reisenden, Wissensuchern, Archäologen oder einfach nur den Neugierigen die Gelegenheit, im Verbund die Welt zu entdecken und zu genießen unterwegs zu sein. Wer möchte schon Zeit seines Lebens nicht anderes sehen als graue Steinhäuser unter dem ewig selben Himmel? Datei:Falkenbannerwiki.jpg Was wir darstellen wollen Das Falkenbanner vereint Abenteurer, Forscher, Wissenschaftler, Archäologen oder auch einfach nur reisefreudige Leute unter seiner Flagge zu einem festen Verband. Auch wenn der Kataklysmus nun schon eine Weile zurückliegt, gibt es noch immer viele unerforschte Ruinen und Gebiete, die einen Blick wert sind. Schätze wollen gehoben werden, Reisen unternommen und altes Wissen bewahrt werden. Die Gilde kann bei Bedarf auch angeheuert werden, vielleicht wenn jemand etwas bergen oder erforschen möchte, aber keine Erfahrung mit den Vorbereitungen und der Durchführung solch einer Unternehmung hat. Ebenso habt ihr aber auch einfach die Möglichkeit, euch einer dieser Reisen anzuschließen, wenn euer Charakter vielleicht ohnehin genau dort ein eigenes Unternehmen geplant hatte. Insofern gibt es ein recht breites Spektrum an Möglichkeiten für Charaktere: Kämpfer, die bei den nicht immer ungefährlichen Reisen schützende Funktion einnehmen, Händler und Handwerker die vielleicht auf seltene Waren aus sind oder auch als Einkäufer/Versorger für die Gruppe dienen, Forscher und, Wissenschaftler, aber auch Heiler oder zum Beispiel einen Koch der für die Verpflegung auf so einer Reise sorgt. Das Falkenbanner hat sein Hauptquartier in Sturmwind, dort sollen regelmäßige Treffen stattfinden und die nächsten Ziele werden besprochen, geplant und Vorbereitungen getroffen. Es stehen auch Zimmer zur Verfügung stehen in denen man gefundene Dinge untersuchen kann, eine Bibliothek samt Lese- und Schreibsaal und eine kleine Küche, außerdem wird es die Möglichkeit geben zu öffentlichen Vorträgen einzuladen wo von den Reisen erzählt werden kann sofern Interesse besteht. Außerhalb der Treffen und Reisen, steht es den Leuten auch frei ihren eigenen Unternehmungen, Arbeiten und Zielen nachzugehen. Heiler/Ärzte, Barden, Handwerker, Forscher, Kartographen, Veteranen/Anfänger, Lehrer, Magier…jeder der hinaus will um etwas zu suchen oder unternehmen kann uns begleiten oder sich vielleicht auch dauerhaft anschließen. Bringt euch mit Ideen und Vorschlägen ein, plant Reisen und Expeditionen und habt Spaß. Ziele IC können sich die Hintergründe eines jeden Mitgliedes stark voneinander unterscheiden, doch sollten sie eines allen voran gemeinsam haben: Lust und Spaß am Reisen und Entdecken. Die Hauptmotivation liegt jedoch nicht darin das gefundene Wissen oder auch Artefakte in Gold zu verwandeln, sondern liegt viel mehr im Erforschen, Sammeln und Bewahren. OOC möchten wir das Rollenspiel auch mal in die Welt hinaustragen und jedem die Möglichkeit geben Begleitung für kleine Touren IC zur Verfügung stehen zu haben. Wieso nicht einfach einmal wieder eine Sammelquest in Rollenspiel verpacken und vielleicht einen schönen Moment daraus machen statt nur stupidem Einammeln und Abgeben. Außerdem bietet sich so eine sehr schöne Möglichkeit den Beruf des Archäologen auch im Rollenspiel darzustellen. Gildenränge Nestling Der Rang "Nestling" wird an neue Mitglieder der Gilde vergeben solange diese sich in der zweiwöchigen Probezeit befinden. Für neue Mitglieder ist dies auch eine Möglichkeit sich den Alltag der Gilde anzusehen und sich einzuspielen. Jungfalken Aller Anfang ist schwer und jeder beginnt einmal irgendwo. Hat sich jemand entschieden dauerhaft die Gruppe zu begleiten beginnt er erst einmal ganz unten und zeigt was er kann und das er lernwillig ist. So eine Reise bedeutet immer auch viel harte, schmutzige Arbeit die irgendjemand erledigen muss. Durch kleine Aufgaben und den Alltag kann man sich beweisen und bekommt im Laufe der Zeit immer anspruchsvollere Verpflichtungen zugeteilt. Falke Hat man sich erst einmal in den Reihen bewiesen, ist also kein absoluter Grünschnabel mehr, ist man ein anerkannter Teil der Gruppe der fest in den Reisealltag integriert ist. Man kennt seine Aufgaben und hilft auf best mögliche Weise die Expedition zum Erfolg zu führen. Diese Zeit kann man auch hervorragend nutzen um sich die spezialisierteren Aufgaben der verschiedenen Gruppen anzusehen und bei Interesse zu unterstützen um sich für den zukünftigen Weg innerhalb der Gruppe zu entscheiden. GANZ grob kann man sie in drei Gruppen unterteilen, wohin und ob man sich selber irgendwo hinein packt bestimmt man selber: Forscher/Wachen/Versorger Forscher ist der Überbegriff für all jene die sich dem Finden und der Untersuchung der gefundenen Gegenstände verschrieben haben. Unermüdlich werden Pflanzen, Artefakte, Bücher und alle anderen geborgenen Schätze unterschiedlichster Natur erforscht und das geschöpfte Wissen festgehalten. Die Wachen sind die Haudraufs der Reise. Unverzichtbarer Geleit zum Schutz der restlichen Reisenden, sind die Wachen auf verschiedene Weisen im Kampf erfahren. Sie fungieren als Späher, Leibwächter, als Weggeleit und können in den unterschiedlichsten Techniken bewandert sein. Die Moral einer Gruppe ist nur so gut wie die Versorgung. Versorger sind die fleißigen Leute im Hintergrund, die die Gruppe mit allem nötigen ausstatteten und während der Reise am Laufen halten. Ausrüstung muss von Handwerkern verwaltet und Instand gehalten werden, Händler kümmern sich um An- und Verkauf, Köche und Ärzte sorgen für das leibliche Wohl unterwegs. Um den Rang eines Falken zu erreichen, wird es eine IC Prüfung in Form eines auf den Charakter zugeschnittenen Abenteuers geben. Gern arbeiten wir auch an dem groben Konzept gemeinsam mit euch, wenn es bestimmte für den Charakterhintergrund wichtige Dinge zu beachten gibt, oder ihr einen bestimmten Weg einschlagen wollt. Nach dem Bestehen der Reise, werden die Falken in einer kleinen internen IC Zeremonie mit einer Falkenanstecknadel geehrt, die sie als festen Bestandteil der Truppe ausweist. Silberfalke Silberfalken sind erfahrene Abenteurer die inzwischen einiges erlebt und gesehen haben. Sie kennen die Gefahren solcher Reisen und leiten meist die Planungen und Vorbereitungen bei beschlossenen Exkursionen. Sie sind dafür verantwortlich möglichst sichere Routen zu planen, Einkäufe zu veranlassen und die übrigen Teilnehmer optimal auf die bevorstehende Unternehmung vorzubereiten. Silberfalken können aus jedem Bereich der Gruppe kommen, können Erfahrung im Kampf haben oder Forscher sein, und arbeiten gemeinsam an einer möglichst effizienten Umsetzung der geplanten Reise. Um den Rang des Silberfalken zu erreichen muss man die gewonnene Erfahrung im Spiel auch umsetzen und Initiative zeigen. Das Ausrichten eigener Abenteuer und Reisen, selbstständiges Spiel sowie eine regelmäßige Anwesenheit beweist das man nicht nur mitreist, sondern auch anderen das Reisen ermöglicht. Hüter Hüter sind unsere Offiziere die sich mit der Zeit nicht nur im Spiel, sondern auch durch einen hilfsbereiten, freundlichen Umgang OOC bewiesen haben und die Gildenleitung unterstützen. Gildenleitung *Kaldrina Wittgen, Gründungsmitglied des Falkenbanners. *Walther Hamsbridge, Gründungsmitglied des Falkenbanners. Wissenswertes Aufnahme Beschränkungen: Rassen: Unbeschränkt (Bevorzugt Menschen, Zwerge & Gnome) Klassen: Alle außer Todesritter. Hexer nur wenn sie sich tarnen oder aber IC nicht als Hexer ausgespielt werden. Erste Abenteuer, Veranstaltungen und Projekte des Falkenbanners: *Nobelgartenmarkt in Seenhain *Besuch im Dämmerwald *Geschichten aus dem Schlingendorntal *Auktion in Sturmwind *Projekt "Der Wanderfalke" *Geplante Expedition gen Silithus *Winterhauchmarkt in Eisenschmiede *Taverne "Zum Kupferkessel" Datei:FalkenExpedition.jpg OOC-Anmerkungen Das definierte vorrangige Ziel ist das Fördern und Betreiben des Rollenspiels. Als Gilde sind keine aktuellen Raidcontens oder Arenenbesuche geplant. Es steht aber jedem Spieler frei wenn sie auch die anderen Spielinhalte genießen möchten dies zu tun, allerdings sollte dabei das RP stets die Hauptmotivation sein. Braucht ihr Unterstützung um Rollenspiekleidung zu sammeln oder einfach beim Leveln werden wir euch sicher ebenfalls nicht hängen lassen. Kategorie:Gilde Allianz Kategorie:Falkenbanner Kategorie:Revier:Sturmwind